The present invention relates to a new and useful device and method for sighting an arrow being shot from a bow, in a way that directs the arrow along a predetermined trajectory as the arrow is shot from the bow.
A typical archery bow sight comprises a plurality of sight pins that are used to enable an archer to sight an arrow that is being shot from the bow. In applicant's experience, it is conventional to support the sight pins individually on a housing, and to adjust the sight pins individually by providing test shots with the sight pins, and gauging the trajectory of an arrow shot with a particular sight pin, and then adjusting the sight pin if it is desired to adjust the trajectory of an arrow being shot with that sight pin.
Applicant believes there would be a benefit from a sight device that can provide simultaneous adjustment of all of the sight pins, and in a way that enables adjustment of the trajectory of an arrow that is shot using any sight pin, taking into account the speed of the arrow as it leaves the bow. Applicant believes there is a further benefit from a sight device that can be made relatively compact, so as to minimize the likelihood that the sight device would add an undesirable force/moment distribution to a bow.